percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Son of Styx - Chapter Thirteen
'Aaron POV' I woke up as the train came to a stop, i grabbed my rucksack from the storage compartment and pulled out my sword and strapped it to my belt. The others did the same and soon we hailed a taxi, the driver turned to us "Où avez-vous les enfants veulent aller?" I stared at him then at the others "What he say?" "He's speaking french" "French? No one told me we would have to speak french!" Sara sighed then cleared her throat then said "Pour cet hôtel sur la colline veuillez" She then pulled out her money and gave the driver two tens, He then nodded and started the engine. Me and Dustin stared at her "What?!" she said in annoyance "You never told us you could speak french!" she sighed "Je'' peux bien sûr Aaron, je suis la fille d'Athéna, nous avons à apprendre des langues trop''" "Stop speaking French! We literally can't understand a thing your saying!" snapped Dustin and Sara sighed again "Of course i can speak French, i am a daughter of Athena, we have to learn languages too" I sighed in relief, at least we had a translator if anyone asked us questions. The car came to a stop in front of a big hotel, i looked around and saw the very thing that meant we were at the right place. Zethes and Calais came towards us, dressed in chafeur clothing and had their icy swords at their sides. Zethes whispered something to the driver and he drove off, leaving us with two guys who wouldn't hesistate to kill us. Zethes approached us, Calais had drawn his sword and made a swift motion at his neck with it, indicating if we tried anything we'd go down. "Well...if it isn't the Son of Oaths, finally gotten free from old Corpse Breath?" I held back my anger "How do you know me Zethes?" "Oh everyone knows about you, on a quest for his freedom, fighting against overwhelming odds! Oh how heroic!" I stepped forward, my hand on my sword handle and Calais stepped forward to, his sword at my chest "Don't try anything" Zethes sneered and Calais grunted "Kill! Hockey! Pizza!" I loosened my grip on my sword and let go of the handle "Take us to Khione" Zethes laughed "Are you kidding?! She's under house arrest after her little betrayal to Gaia! The only way you could get a audience with her is if you met and survived an encounter with father!" I nodded "Then take us to Boreas" Zethes seemed momentarily startled but smirked "Its your life" He then lead us into the Hotel, Calais behind us, prodding all of us with his sword. They took us threw the main entrance and threw the hall, we then all crowded into a private elevator and Zethes prodded the top button and the elevator started moving. When the elevator opened the air grew intensely cold, so much that my breath came out as mist "Di Immortales! You guys ever thought of investing in a air conditioner!" Sare exclaimed and Calais prodded her quite hard with his sword, she stumbled and i caught her "Don't worry, we'll get threw this all together" Sara pushed me off and got back up "I can protect myself" We walked threw the ice covered room towards a huge throne made of ice and sitting in the throne was a giant man about 7 metres tall, he was sturdilly built, wearing a suit that looked like it was made of snow and he had long, purple wings. He had long black hair and beard, both covered in ice. He stared down at us them smirked "''Et si ce n'est pas le Fils de serments et ses amis" ''I put my face in my hand and took a deep breath "Not to sound rude Boreas....But i literally don't understand what you just said!!" Sara rolled her eyes "He welcomed us" "Indeed" Boreas said in english. I sighed in relief "Ok, we need to see your daughter" Boreas's face became more stern "And why do you ask such a.....fatal request?" I hesitated for a moment, was it really right to tell this guy my quest, i then shook my head, we needed his help "We're going out to find the Dagger of Hyperion, to do that we need the location and the Heart of Khione" Boreas nodded "The Ice Stone.....Let us see..." he pondered on something "Um...what are you thinking Boreas?" Asked Dustin "I am pondering whether to kill you right now or turn you into ice statues" Dustin gulped. "Please Boreas! You must let us see Khione! I'll do anyhing!" Boreas looked at me and smirked "Anything huh....when you are free Son of Oaths you must come and do me....let us say favors in the future" I clenched my fist, he was just like Hades....but i needed his help. "As you wish" Boreas smiled "Then go" He waved his hand and a door made of pure ice appeared "Inside is my daughter....tread carefully for all that is in there is....an icy death" Category:The Son of Styx Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page